


Obedience

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, There's supposed to be a plot here somewhere yes?, no not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he wanted to punch He Tian in the face every time he teased him, deep inside he kind of liked going to his place, something of course that he wouldn’t dare to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So one of my favourite manga that I am currently reading is 19 Days by Old Xian. I adore the main couple but I have to admit I also love the pair of He Tian and the Red haired one. I don't know the name of the Redhead, although I think I saw the name Hong Fa somewhere but I'm not sure if it is correct, so for the purpose of this story I named him Jun. I hope you like it ! :D

**Obedience**

It had been two months now that Jun was going to He Tian’s place. He had to go there twice a week to clean and cook for him. He absolutely couldn’t stand that prick and the only reason he was going was because he needed the money. Although he wanted to punch He Tian in the face every time he teased him, deep inside he kind of liked going to his place, something of course that he wouldn’t dare to admit. He had just finished cleaning the bathroom when he walked into the living room where He Tian’s bed was, only to find him topless lying on his bed. Why couldn’t that idiot wear a t-shirt when he was around? Was it that hard? He tried not to look his way but it was pointless, his gaze would wonder off to He Tian to catch a glimpse of his muscular body. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I staring at a guy? I must be out of my mind._

“Do you like what you see?” asked He Tian with an evil smile on his face.

Jun flipped him off and ignored him. He was angry at himself for being caught staring. Jun went to the kitchen to start preparing the meal. Time passed and no one said a word. Either way they hated each other right? What could they possibly discuss?

“I’m hungry… hurry up” said He Tian while lighting a cigarette and leaning against the kitchen counter.

“It still needs more time you ignorant prick… your nagging won’t make it cook faster. If you wanted a quick meal you should have ordered.”

“Mmmm feisty… I like it”

“Tsk….” Jun was so annoyed and it showed. Unfortunately for him, that was just what He Tian wanted, to tease him and see him annoyed and that’s what he got. 

While Jun was cooking he bend over to see the food in the oven.

“Nice ass, you work out?” enquired He Tian while blowing the smoke of his cigarette.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You checkin’ me out? Are you some kind of weird pervert?” Jun’s cheeks were beginning to turn as red as his hair.

“If I were you I would watch my mouth and get back to work…” He Tian was now close to Jun’s face. This was a demand not a request, his eyes shown with a menacing glow. Jun could feel the blacked haired man’s breathe on his face, it smelled of cigarette. There was a lump in his throat and he couldn’t seem to get his words out. He Tian backs away slowly and continues to watch Jun prepare his meal.

“Jun means obedient in Japanese no? Huh! Very Ironic…”

“Why is that ironic you idiot?”

“Because it contradicts your character… but don’t worry I’ll make you obedient…”

Jun eyes widened. What was that supposed to mean? He wanted to teach that dickhead a lesson but he put all of his effort into calming down, the sooner he finished with his highness’s meal the sooner he would be able to leave.

As Jun was heating up the sauce, he picked up a spoon to try and see if it was ready but, as he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, he had forgotten that he had put half a bottle of hot sauce in it and so took a full bite to taste. The burning sensation in his mouth was overwhelming and he dropped the spoon and nocked the pot of sauce all over the counter.

“AGH! Fuckin’ hell! Shit…” he shouted while running to grab a glass of water.

He Tian came to look at the mess his kitchen was in. _Great… more cleaning to do…_ thought Jun. But He Tian didn’t make any remark, he just walked over to Jun and stared at him, his gaze pierced right through him. Jun had sauce on his T-shirt and hands. He Tian smiled as he was examining him, he placed his hands on Jun’s T-shirt and started to take it off.

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’?”

“Don’t you want a clean T-shirt?”

“Like hell I’m goin’ to wear one of yours! Get your hands of me!”

“I said… watch your mouth… I pay you to be here and you will do as I say…”

“I’m not your freakin’ slave!”

Without any warning He Tian had taken Jun’s fingers and started licking the sauce of them. His tongue ran along his slim fingers, licking them thoroughly, not leaving a trace of sauce behind. Jun was startled. _What the fuck…._ Before he finished his thought, Jun punched He Tian in the face.

“Are you out of your fucking mind, you asshole?”

He Tian said nothing, he just wore a sly smirk on his face. His eyes burning with desire. He Tian pushed Jun against the wall, he was holding one of his hands in a tight grip while the other one was on the red head’s jaw. He gave him a fierce kiss. Their lips brushing against each other’s. The black haired man bit Jun’s lower lip and then brushed it with his tongue. Jun was in shock. What was happening? He Tian was a guy but his whole body was responding to his kiss, wanting more. What was happening to him? This was wrong but why did it feel so right?

Jun managed to break free and push He Tian away from him. They just stared at each other.

“I’m leaving” announced Jun. Before he could make but a few steps, He Tian grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him.

“No, you are staying. You are not done here.” He ordered Jun.

“Like hell I’m staying you pervert!”

Jun fought to break free from that idiot’s embrace but in vain. The tall pervert was too strong.

“I told you, I’d make you obey me…” and with that He Tian licked the exposed neck of Jun sending shivers down his spine. His tongue traced his neck all the way to Jun’s jaw line and ended up in a kiss. Jun wanted to fight, to resist but his body wanted to let go, it was an internal conflict but he knew the verdict already. His resistance started to drop as more time passed. This was confusing for him. How could he do something like this with a guy? And not just anyone, the one person he wanted to punch in the face every time he saw him but at the same time had grown to like his company. He didn’t want to admit it but his feeling towards He Tian had started to change. He kind of liked it when He Tian took charge. By now they were against a wall with He Tian kissing him, his tongue searching for an entrance. Finally, Jun gave up and let him in. He tasted like cigarette. The kiss set his whole body on fire. Jun placed his hands on He Tian’s back and touched his soft skin. He had forgotten that he wasn’t wearing a T-shirt. He wanted to feel He Tian’s skin against his own and so took off his too. The touch send goosebumps to his entire body. To his surprise, he realized that he was half hard. He Tian broke the kiss and started licking and biting at the red head’s collar bone all the way down to his abdomen. He Tian was on his knees when he pulled Jun’s pants down. Without a warning he took Jun’s semi hard cock in his hands and placed it in his mouth.

“W-what the fuck do you think you’re doi-…aagh… f-fuck” Jun shivered. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. His blood was rushing down there at a faster rate now. He Tian was moving his head back and forth taking him all in. He sucked on the head which was sensitive to touch causing Jun to let out a deep moan. This made He Tian even more hard. Jun was starting to get light headed and his knees started to buckle. He placed a hand on He Tian shoulder for support. The black haired man got up, the taste of precum in his mouth, and unbuttoned his jeans which were now painfully tight reviling his hard-on. He Tian took his and Jun’s cock in his hand and started jerking them off while placing his other hand on the nape of Jun’s neck and kissing him. Occasional moans escaped from both of them. He Tian took his hand from Jun’s neck and put it in his mouth. “Suck” he ordered and Jun obeyed. Once he was done he put his fingers behind the red head’s back and close to his ass.

“W-w-waaiiit, don’t-“ Too late, He Tian had already put in one finger and was inserting a second one. Preparing him, teasing him. Jun felt a light sting but to his surprise he actually liked the feeling. He Tian gave him a smile, he had a gorgeous smile and that made Jun’s heart skip a beat.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” And with that He Tian picked Jun up. He put his cock close to Jun’s entrance and slowly entered him. This was killing him, he wanted him now.

“F-fuck… hurts” gasped Jun with eyes shut. It did hurt yes but after He Tian thrusted a few times slowly he started to get used to it and he…. loved it. He Tian patience was wearing thin… He couldn’t take it any longer and started thrusting fast and hard. Jun tried to keep his voice down but failed miserably. There was a spot that every time He Tian hit it, it drove him crazy.

After thrusting a few more time He Tian pulled out and pushed Jun to the kitchen counter. He bent him over and grabbed his hips while rubbing himself on Jun’s ass…

“Mmmm j-just do…it...” It came out like a whisper, his voice hoarse.

“Hhmm? What was that?” asked He Tian arching an eyebrow. He had heard him loud and clear, he just wanted to make that idiot say it again because he knew it would annoy him.

“I said…. Just do it!” And with this He Tian thrusted hard and deep. He wanted to fuck Jun hard, he wanted him from the moment he had laid eyes on him and now he would have him. Jun’s insides burned and his cock has twitching every time He Tian was deep in him. He didn’t know that this could feel so good, his feelings towards that bastard were mixed but now he only knew pleasure, and yes he wanted more. Both of them were so close. He Tian came first releasing inside Jun, feeling him up. Jun followed close after as the feeling drove him crazy. They were both panting but far from finished.

“Don’t think we’re done, unless you have a problem with your… plumbing…” said He Tian teasing him.

“Why you little piece of Shit!” He Tian knew exactly what buttons to press to make Jun react.

Grinning he grabbed him and kissed him pulling his hair at the same time. Jun bit the taller one’s lip. He Tian smiled. Both of them were hard again, ready for another round. That night, no room was left untouched. Their sex was on fire. He Tian sat on a chair and pulled Jun on him, he entered him and started grinding. Jun was moving back and forth, his thighs burning from the consecutive movements. His swelling cock dripping precum. He Tian noticed it and licked his lips while looking into Jun’s eyes. This man was driving him mad with desire.

“Not gonna….last” Announced He Tian. With a load moan he climaxed. He got up and told Jun to sit down while he got on his knees.

“You fucked up my meal tonight… and I’m still hungry.” His dark eyes were glowing. Jun swallowed hard. He might not be that bright but he knew exactly what he meant. With this, He Tian started sucking him again, running his tongue all along his cock. Jun had unconsciously placed his hand on He Tian’s hair gripping it hard so as to move his head back and forth. He Tian didn’t stop him. Once his cock hit the back of the other’s throat that was the end for him. He Tian didn’t let anything go to waste…

That night they both ended up in bed exhausted.

“Next week I want you to clean the whole place and this time finish making my meal, and maybe I’ll reward you.” Said He Tian

“Fuck you, asshole.” Jun flipped him off. He was too tired to argue but he knew that he would be back and this time it wouldn’t be for the money but for He Tian.


End file.
